geineyrandomrpgwriterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: Friday hangout and ruins
September 9, 2011. Friday- Early out. The trio of cousins had half a day of class on friday. They went home and had lunch. Then they went to Terry's house to hang out for a while. Chicharito and Jesus left walking. When they got there, Terry answered the door and greeted them. They played their Portstation 2 system. They played a game called Innocent Fantasy. Each of them were warriors and played on a tri-split screen on their television. Each of them laughed and talked about their progress in the ruins. By the time it was three the rio was getting hungry. "How about Pizza?" Asked Chicharito. "Okay, but The Pizza place doesn't deliver here." Terry broke in. "I can get someone to drive us." Jesus spoke. "Okay, but who? All of our parents are working." Terry spoke. "How about we walk?" Chicharito said confidently. "Okay. The pizza place is only about a mile from here. We can get there walking within half an hour. What say you guys?" Asked Jesus. Chicharito liked the idea but Terry hesitated. "okay but we should bring some sort of weapon." Terry suddenly said. "I'll bring my switchblade my friend gave to me the other day." Jesus said. "Wait! You have a switchblade?" Chicharito asked. Terry grabbed his wallet. and counted his money. "I have 100 dollars." Terry Spoke. "I have 87 dollars." Chicharito said happy. "I have 80 dollars at home." Jesus said thinking. "Okay. Let's go now!" Chicharito said excitedly. "Alright." Terry said. "Our houses are on the way to the pizza place so let's go." Jesus Said. Terry and Chicharito agreed and went out. Terry brought his house keys and chicharito and Jesus went home and prepared. Chicharito grabbed his wallet and his jacket. He made sure to lock the house. Jesus grabbed his money, his switchblade and made sure he still had his keys around his neck. He grabbed his jacket and the phone rang before he could go out. Jesus raced to the phone. "Hello?" He answered. "Moshi Mosh!" Shouted a familiar voice in Japanese. "This is Rico Sensei. Are you guys coming to tonight's infiltration?" He asked. "Let me check." Jesus said and he took the phone outside. Chicharito was already outside with Terry. Jesus explained the situation and the cousins agreed. "Yeah. Why?" Jesus finaly said. "Nothing. I'll see you there. Sakura will be there at about fifteen minutes to midnight. Sayonara." Rico sensei spoke without catching a breath. Jesus slowly put the phone down and thought for a minute then left the house. They talked as the walked. The cousins seemed to get closer. They reached the Pizza place and was empty. Hardly any customers were there. Jesus went to the counter and up followed his cousins. "Hello, my name's Kate. Welcome to The Pizza place. Is there something you like to order?" Asked the woman at the counter with enthusiasm. "Yeah, can we have two medium pepperoni pizzas and three drinks please?" Jesus ordered. Kate typed the order up on the computer. "Okay. Is there anything else you want to order?" Asked Kate. Jesus looked at his cousins and Chicharito asked for pudding. Kate smiled and added three small "bowls" of chocolate pudding. "Anything else?" Kate asked once more. Jesus again looked at his cousins but they shook their heads no. "Okay. Your order is two medium Pepperoni pizzas, three drinks, and three small "bowls of pudding. Is that correct?" Kate repeated the order. Jesus nodded. "Very well. your total is $14.99 please take this tray and your number. Number 19 and please have a seat." She said. The cousins replied with a thank you and Terry decided to take a booth. Chicharito followed and Jesus soon followed with a tray and the number nineteen. Chicharito sat next to Terry and Jesus sat across from them. An old couple sat in the seat behind Jesus. The cousins talked for a bit and after five minutes their pizza arrived along with bowls used for feeding babies filled with chocolate pudding. "Please enjoy your meal." Kate said and the cousins bid her a thank you. The cousins started to eat their pizza when the old couple started conversing. "Hey, Tsuma? (Wifey in japanese) have you heard of this famous Japanese singer from northern Japan?" ASked the old man in Japanese. The cousins understood him but kept quiet as they were trying to chew their pizza. "I did. Apparently she can make people faint by the sound of her voice. Do you think its true?" Asked the old lady. "Maybe. I hear she's lost a few closet people to her and so she uses this sadness she feels and uses it against the audience. For those who feel the same way as her, will cry or faint." Said the old man. After this the old couple quieted down and the cousins could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation. There was a T.V in the room and a news report came on. "For Japanese people! Aya Asia will be coming down to Kyouto in less than a month--" The news reporter was cut off by the old man behind Jesus. "That's the singer!" "Oh, so that's her." The cousins raised their eyebrows and continued their conversations. It was getting late so they went home. Jesus stayed awake until midnight for Sakura to pick them up. at fifteen minutes before midnight, Sakura appeared next to Jesus as he was playing a game on the computer. "You ready?" Asked Sakura. Jesus responded without flinching and when he turned around Rei was riding Sakuras back. "Good evening." Jesus said and they responded. Jesus holded Sakuras hand and they picked up Terry and Chicharito. Both of which had fallen asleep waiting. They fell to the floor when they got to the ruins. Chicharito and Terry fell rubbing their eyes. "Were back!" Said Sakura. By then all parties were ready to fight. "Welcome! So this time, Me and Mikado Sensei will stay with the supporting party. Each group will be in their own party from now on. When anyone needs assistance, they will call the closet group. understood?" ASked Rico Sensei. Everyone agreed and Mikado Sensei's party; Sakura, Rei, Terry, Chicharito and Jesus entered first then followed up the Gekkoukan party, then the Yasogami party then the witch party including the dead witches. "Interesting. Hardly any shadows but, go to the end of this residentual district and there seems to be a glowing building. I need all of you to check it out." Rico Sensei said and everyone understood. Everything was creepy. There was hardly any sound except for the dead wind. When they got to the building about fifteen shadows were there. This time Gekkoukan charged first with Arisato leading the way. He jumped and slashed a shadow. HE sdid a spin-strike and killed three shadows. A shadow jumped him and knocked him back. Yukari supported Arisato. She shot three shadows then a shadow crept up to her and knocked her to the ground. Junpei made a war cry and stabbed a shadow then did a spin strike and killed two shadows and wounded one which knocked him backwards. Mitsuro then slahed the shadow with her saber and that shadow exploded which sent mitsuro and akihiko backwards to Aigis who saved both of them from a painful fall. "I sense numerous shadows in that building. Becareful!" Said Fuuka concerned. Yasogami helped Gekkoukan and Mikado's party entered along with the witch party. Mikado's party took out their weapons but the witch party prefered to use their powers and abilities. When they enetered, the building was the size of a football field. The building looked new and there were many fancy items along the walls. This looked like an elegant ball room. "woah." Terry said. Then from out the chandelier, came out about twenty shadows. Jesus aimed and shot and killed six shadows. The shadows surrounded Mikado's party. The cousins fought alongside the Witches. While the witches blew up, froze, kicked, and sent shadows flying, Chicharito, and Terry boxed the shadows while Jesus slashed the shadows. When they were finished Gekkoukan Appeared concerned. "Fuuka and Rise didn't sence you when you entered!" Akihiko spoke. Sakura and Rei appeared next along withthe supporters party and Yasogami. Rise's persona appeared. then disapered at the same time both Fuuka and Rise fell to the floor groaning in pain. Mikado Sensei started gasping. "It-it's her!" She gasped and pointed to some creature. The creature started to walk- crawl then charged and apeared from out the shadows. It was Saei. Saei had torn up clothes and sharp teeth. She had claws growing and was laughing maniacly. "Found you!" She said in Japanese. She let out a huge loud maniacle laughter. She threw her arms up and many shadows, heartless appeared. From out the pain, rise spoke. "I sence--" She let out a painful cry. She could not finish her sentence. "Three hundred-- shadows" Mikado Sensei held her stomach. "Pain to the supporters. Attack!" She did a flip and pointed to the students. "Yasogami, Gekkoukan! Take care of those shadows! I'll help you!" Rico Sensei said. The supporter's persona appeard and most o the pain stopped by then. "My party! Don't attack Saei!" Mikado Sensei shouted. "But-" Chicharito spoke but was cut off by Sensei's "no buts." "She's right, She's way to strong." Jesus said. Then Mikado stopped her persona and her persona went charging behind the cousins and sakura and rei dodged the attack. Penthesilia had blocked saei and sent both of them flying from impact. Sakura and Rei summoned their personas. Oberon and Apsaras came charging towards SAEI. Everyone fightig from the shadows and the cousins taking cover from SAEI's attacks for five minutes was almost unbearable to the cousins. Afte the shadows were defeated, everyone turned their attention to SAEI who was enjoying herself in attacking sakura, rei and Mikado sensei. All three were controlling their personas. "SAEI!" Called a voice. SAEI winced but knocked all three people down then jumped up on the chandelier. A hot woman came out in flexible black leather clothes. "So, we finaly meet again, Hesusu-kun." She said and added a high pitch emphasis on the Hesusu kun. "Cassandra!" Jesus replied he started to finish reloading his weapon. Everyone gathered next to each other. The girlsgots up and ran in front of the cousins. "Ah, there's the rest of the entire brigade!" She said and the wtches along with the supporter'sparty came in. "For the witches, I suggest you check on your families. I bilieve your men and your children will be with us now." She said evily and Piper burst in before any other witch said anything. "If you hurt our families I swear I wll kill you, bitch!" Piper said and the rest of the witches threatened Cassandra. After a few seconds of yeling, cassandra raised her hand and everyone calmed down. "Here's what I want. Jesus? You know what weapon I want to possess. I promise I won't hurt your families unless I don't get what I want. SAEI! Le'ts go!" She said all of this in Japanese. Piper raised her hands up and blew Cassandra up. Cassandra was knocked back then she raised her hand and everyone hit the wall and or against each other and Cassandra and SAEI were gone.